


凤鸣朝阳

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [11]
Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY11：与兽化的人做爱又名凤凰杜甫的饲养指南若干





	1. Chapter 1

_1、非梧桐不止，非练实不食，非醴泉不饮_  
——异变大约是从此开始的。  
“不想吗？”  
杜甫叹了口气道：“不想吃。”  
“那么这个呢？”  
杜甫摇摇头：“也不太想。”  
“那么……”  
“行了、行了，别破费了，太白。”杜甫轻咳几声，端坐于满桌山珍海味之前，赶忙叫住李白。李白顺手桌沿挑了个水晶龙凤糕塞嘴里，语音便含糊着：“那怎么行，子美你本来就这么瘦了，再吃不下东西……”“也没有很瘦吧。”杜甫有点不服气地，又不自觉捏了捏自己手臂。他复而仰首，望见李白难得敛了眉眼的关切神情，最后还是叹了口气：“等会儿塞个馒头便是。”  
“莫忘你昨日便是这么干的，然后吐成什么样子了都……”  
“会有办法的。”杜甫说。他抬手，按在李白沉沉的眉心，又冲他笑了一下：“总会有办法的。”李白最后也到底还是笑起来，说子美你模仿我的口气还模仿得挺像。玉盘珍馐不如尘土，由此处酒家店外的饥汉们去分；但杜康造物被圣贤皆爱，他们把盏对饮，樽中倾尽山海。

只是要昏混睡去之时，杜甫又觉几分不对劲。  
床榻与昨日并非两样，但若合被卧于其中，却总忍不住觉得不安稳。内心深处，一种原始的本能，好像正呼唤他归于更辽阔的、更高远的某处，细细辨去，却又如坠雾中。杜甫皱着眉将这种异样感压下去，而身侧醉得更甚的李白，也终于察觉到他的不对劲，嘿嘿笑了一声：“怎么了，子美？莫非又犯失眠？”  
他偶尔睡不安稳，李白是知道的。此时醉得一塌糊涂的酒仙也没有余力作太多想，挺身伸臂，脸上挂明媚的笑意：“那来我怀里躺着吧。”  
……说来也奇怪，涌入李白的怀抱时，他登时心静神定。倾慕之人的胸膛温暖而柔软，阵阵的心跳声，又如同山涧流水奏响的乐韵。他很快与李白相互依偎着，胸贴胸，呼吸贴呼吸，便如此沉沉睡去。

 


	2. Chapter 2

_2、凤皇于飞，翙翙其羽_  
“所以，这个羽毛是……”  
由腋下细细蔓延至手臂、腰间、腹部的，五色缤纷的羽翮，此时被李白的手掌悠悠抚过。杜甫觉得发痒，开口想作言，又听得李白有点刻意压低的声音：“你本该早些告诉我。”  
被宽大衣衫一遮，确实几乎什么也看不出来。虽然这种异变正在不断扩大，看这个势头，很有要包裹全身的趋势，大概过几日便纸包不住火了。杜甫最后是习惯性地叹息一声，道：“你瞒着我的时候更多一些。”  
“——行行行，怎么还翻起旧帐了。”  
李白看起来轻松了点，手里倒没放过杜甫身上生的这些羽毛。羽翼根部不停被撩拨，痒意惹得杜甫有些呼吸不畅，方忍不住扒掉李白的手，却见对方突然奇道：“咦，莫非是凤鸟？”  
“哈？”  
“有鸟焉，其状如鸡，五采而文，名曰凤皇……”李白喃喃念着，一边轻柔地拂弄着杜甫身上的羽毛，和它们隐约组成的纹案，“首文曰德，翼文曰义，背文曰礼，膺文曰仁，腹文曰信，越看越像了。”杜甫也讶然睁大眼睛，又觉得李白实在天马行空。难道自己要变作一只凤凰？  
他这么想的时候，耳边便兀的仿佛响起宇宙般高古的、神幻的鸣叫，緜邈而空远，却无端地亲切，好像正在呼唤他。天地际缘，宇宙高巅，他恍惚着，似乎一振翅，便欲飞往那八表之极；但略一清醒，双脚仍生根于地面，而此时清晰的，是耳边李白的呼吸。谪仙子现在只如个小孩子般，扒拉着他的肩膀，却是好奇地去探看他后背生的那点稀疏的彩翎。杜甫终于艰难地道：“轻点儿，太白，痒……”  
“所以几日前你食欲不振，是非竹实不食罢。”李白还分析得头头是道。  
“……听起来挺惨的，还不知道找不找得到。”杜甫顿了顿说：“那非醴泉不饮，非梧桐不栖？”  
“饮酒就完事了。”李白说得干爽，而杜甫也想起几日前，他确实何处都栖息得不安稳，唯有卧于李白的怀抱——太白才高八斗，风神俊朗，说是梧桐之才，丝毫不为过。难道自己真要化一只凤？可平白无故的，何以至此。李白似也在思索，一边上上下下打量他，眉毛绞在一起，最后还是被他伸手拂开。“罢了，太白，现在什么也说不准，先由它去吧。”  
本就性子洒脱的谪仙子，最后笑了一下，便也由着杜甫摆弄他表情，又被捏住脸颊呜呜着说：“那子美，你唔唔你这样下去也不便出门，我们就在此地停留几日。你好好待在邸舍，我负责去外头打探消息罢。”  
“也没有别的办法了，”杜甫颔首道，“希望能早点变回去。”  
“便变回去吗？”  
“便变回去罢。”


	3. Chapter 3

_3、凤凰去已久，正当今日回。_  
李白几日风尘仆仆间，杜甫的样子也变得很快。脖颈往下覆盖着迅速疯长的羽翎，自手臂、腰腹到背部，股后甚至亦长出画中那种飘逸绮丽的长尾。所幸密集层叠的羽毛之下，尚还能摸到几寸人类的肌肤。手腕之上，亦光裸着，不影响他提笔写诗。他便整日里无事，望窗外市中繁华景象。商贾往来，行人云集，这里永远都是热闹非凡的，只是日益增多的乞丐、衣衫褴褛的流浪者和鸣泣的妇孺，从不会逃离杜甫的眼。  
李白在他作诗时回来了。  
他这几日确实辛苦，一袭衫子染上扑扑的尘土，唯有双眼不曾黯淡。甫一进门，他含笑和杜甫打了声招呼，又凑过去瞅他笔下的墨迹：“又在写诗了？”  
“毕竟也没它事可做。”杜甫拱手将诗句示与他看，“可惜只有些零碎的句子*，写到一半却写不下去了。太白，你那边呢？”  
“正想和你商讨，今日有一奇遇。”  
“何种？”  
“遇一疯疯癫癫的道士，望我半晌，突然道：‘原来你便是那梧桐啊！’”李白摸着下巴，回忆着今日所见所闻，迎着杜甫有点惊疑的目光，一边补充道：“我自然追上去详问他，他也果然把你的状态说得一清二楚。”  
“既是如此……”  
“既是如此，他告予了我让你恢复正常的法子，虽然总感觉有些荒谬——不过，不妨来试一试？”

 

这或许就是造物主的恶意，平白让杜甫身上作此等异变便罢了，解决它的法子，竟是与李白行一次云雨之欢。承欢之人倒坦然，笑说做一番也不会有何灾难，享受片刻春宵又何妨，最后是徒留杜甫一人有点纠结，又不知纠结从何而起。他垂首去看李白，半褪的衣衫和散乱在床榻上的发。李白便也看他，双眸微眯，突地显出点意乱情迷的表情。  
在此间迷蒙的光影下，杜甫那一身瑰丽的彩羽，便呈现一种令人心悖的璀璨。大约即是天女织出的虹锦，采天边最后一抹余晖。人面而近于兽身，无由而奇诡的变化，本令二人都担惊受怕了许久。但此时，神鸟夺人心魄的魅力，让口悬银河的诗人也失去言语。“美丽啊。”他想。略微张唇，欲复述心中的呓语，“美丽啊。”口中陡然缠绵的却是身上之人炽热的唇舌了。  
杜甫那双通透的眼眸里，此时倒映的皆是李白的神情；美丽的引诱对他们而言是双向的。他们唇舌相连，忘情地接吻，发丝末端也勾结在一起，扫过肩窝和颈侧。杜甫的怀抱一如既往地温和、柔软，赤诚相对的时候，更带一些热度。但此时平白多的一层翎羽，密密刮在肌肤上的微妙感觉，让李白显露一种仿佛想笑又仿佛忍耐的表情。他的嗓子有点哑：“挺痒的，子美……唔。”  
杜甫方抹了一手润膏，往对方的谷道里探进一指，又将润膏抹得均匀。手指灵活抚开每一寸皱褶，又缓缓向内里深入开拓，早已习惯被杜甫如此对待的身体自然反应很快，穴肉热切地吸吮着外物，流一点湿润的水，反馈则无疑是快感。此时神羽与肌肤的缠绵，便只有助长快感的增长了，杜甫瞥见李白忽而舒展又忽而隐忍的神色，心知肚明地很，而勾起身下之人的脖颈，又与他情动地接吻。呼吸洒在鼻间，渐渐变得甜腻。两具交缠的身躯，对性爱并不陌生，亦陷入攀升的情欲温热。李白带点喘息的鼻音，兀自催促杜甫：“可以了……还磨蹭什么？”  
“莫急躁，太白……”  
杜甫压低声音道。但他身后那几束绮丽的长尾，不知何时绕上李白的腿间，却将主人的心思全部出卖。李白调笑他几句，又挺起胸膛任由对方啃咬自己的乳粒。终于被杜甫整根没入之时，他也颤抖着唇瓣，无意识地喟叹出声：“子美……”  
杜甫亦忍耐得久，脸浮着一层艳红，抬眼望他的时候，眸中滚烫的情念恍惚便能滴落出来。但下身的动作还是缓慢，等着李白适应，硬挺的阴茎一点点碾进紧致谷道，逼出李白软软的呻吟。他扶着李白的双腿，臂下的翮羽垂落在对方的足踝，身后尾端的长翼则紧紧缠着他的大腿根部，偶尔要随动作扫过会阴，李白便耐不住地呻吟一声。实在是犯规，他断断续续地抱怨着，倏尔却被尾羽缠住前端，极富技巧性的挑逗，让他立刻浑身颤抖起来。“哈啊、子美……！”  
骤然拔高的呻吟的末音，被杜甫的唇舌堵回口中。杜甫猛地加快抽插节奏，一下一下撞进李白的下体，深入的时候携来汹涌的欢愉，抽出时又被穴肉缠绵着留恋，是令人销魂的快意。情欲的浪潮将他们尽数淹没，只顾昏昏地接吻。而竟如道士所言，异变也再一次发生了。杜甫身上拥簇的羽翼，如今便正在一寸寸脱落，时有时无地飘荡下来，落毕又碎成齑粉。李白被身上之人所携来的前后夹击的快感牢牢把控着，又方被放过双唇，在缺氧的间隙里喘息着，后知后觉抬手去捕捉这些掉落的羽毛。  
“美丽啊。”他呢喃。  
五彩的翮羽在他指缝间柔软地颤动着，破碎的时候如轻雾，如飞烟，如零落的霞光，如星点的玉石。他托着它们，好像托着一泓梦里的星河，又伸手抹向杜甫的脸颊和裸露的肌肤。大约是玩闹的动作，可李白分明动容了，眼角泛着柔软的绮红。身上的羽毛已掉了一小半，贴紧李白的时候，炽热的肌肤与松软的羽翼带来交错的触感，亦令他有点恍惚地笑起来。杜甫俯下身去，与他耳鬓交错，便得以听到他近乎呓语的声音：  
“子美唷、现在停下大概还来得及……哈啊，来得及吧……”  
在杜甫连根没入的顶弄和一切用手指、用长羽的挑逗间，在一波波翻涌的情潮中，李白是某种有些迷乱的情动的眼神，融化着的墨色，漫漫倒映杜甫如今的模样。他深深注视着那双眼眸，耳垂被李白刁起，用牙尖轻轻摩挲着，落下的破碎的呻吟也含糊。  
是鸟也，饮食自然，自歌自舞，见则天下安宁。他的声音很飘，念的朦胧，但杜甫还是听清了。见则天下安宁，如若他能化凤而去，翱翔于世，呈现此种祥瑞之兆，是否从此天下便能太平？他听到李白轻声问：“你若想飞去的话……”  
我想吗？  
杜甫陡觉一种颤栗传遍全身。他不由得去想，又不由得浑身颤栗。几刻前尚还在耳边回荡的，那道自天地交际处传来的渺茫的嘹鸣，如今已要消失殆尽，唯余的是身下之人于耳畔的呼吸。李白睁大了眼望他，鬓发散乱着，脸上笑意也近乎渺茫。他分明知道答案。杜甫喟叹般说：“……你分明知道答案。”  
盛世将颓，祥瑞之兆又有何用呢？他所能有的，也只一腔不甘心罢了。他们怀揣着心知肚明的回答默然对视半晌，便复而陷入疯狂的交媾。李白不自觉将双腿环上杜甫的腰身，又随着杜甫每一次深入的碾磨而颤抖，敏感的穴心被龟头擦过，则泄出几声绵软的低泣。杜甫偶尔去和他亲吻，啄过他的嘴角，他便恍惚地迎合杜甫的唇舌。而在更多时候，则或许自己也没有意识到的，低低地、喃喃般地吟诵着什么，细细听去，“心以当竹实，炯然无外求”之类的，却是杜甫方才予给他看的诗句。杜甫亦仿如不觉，摈却神智，而放任自己溺进最原始的欢愉中。他们的交合处缠绵得紧密，阴茎深入抽插间，软肉被翻出点红色，一圈白沫糊在穴口，尽是淫靡而旖旎的光泽。彩羽依旧落得纷呈，在一片璨岚似的、如梦似幻的色彩中，在恍如百鸟之皇的清亮乐鸣里，当杜甫褪尽最后一枚长羽，重归人类的身姿时，他们也相继攀上情欲的顶峰。

 

END

*《凤凰台》约是作于老杜晚年。这里被我移花接木了_(:_」∠)_


End file.
